Temperature stress between a silicon chip and lead frame may be caused by solder connections. With soft solders, a solder alloy pad between the chip and the substrate may allow the chip to deform as long as the solder is liquid, which minimizes its internal temperature stress. However, with diffusion solders, other means may be required to retain the even shape of the chips, which may generate mechanical forces in addition to the temperature stress. These stresses are considerably large when compared to soft solders and may stay permanently in the individual layers of the chips.